


Baldo's Basics in Education and Learning

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: Baldo Ren出没, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 就是个沙雕, 我预警三次, 我预警两次, 有毒, 没有车, 老神造Ren三连, 这敢有车？, 预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“好好学习天天向上”的故事





	Baldo's Basics in Education and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> 看标题就知道是什么鬼AU了吧
> 
> 各位都知道这个游戏吧，最近太火了
> 
> 今天聊到Baldo Ren，我灵光一现（
> 
> 短小沙雕，开心最重要（

 

 

 

这……这里是……学校？不对啊，我在这干嘛，我早就毕业了啊？

 

Rey迷茫地站在教学楼门口的大厅里，她甚至不知道自己是怎么来到这间学校的。

 

“欢迎来到我的学校，”正当Rey左顾右盼时，一个声音突然从身后响起，熟悉的声线让她立刻转头看去，“认真答完七套练习题，你就可以毕业回家了。”

 

“Kylo？太好了……你知道这是怎么回事吗？我……等等，你的头发怎么了？”转过身，引入眼帘的是爱人的脸，这让少女不由得松了一口气。但是，面前的Kylo怎么成了光头，他乌黑浓密的卷发去哪了？谁敢动他的头发……不对，应该是谁能“成功地”碰到他的头发？Rey想了想，貌似也只有自己能做到。但是她以……就以她自己的头发保证，她永远都不会这样干。

 

“不不，这位新同学，我是你的老师——Baldo Ren。快抓紧时间去做题吧，我相信你不会想要留堂补课。”Ba……“这个Kylo”——Rey决定还是先这么称呼他吧，毕竟那个B开头的名字太滑稽了——听起来温文尔雅，标准的教师腔调，只是他句末的“留堂补课”这几个字，让她感觉到了极其耳熟的耐人寻味。

 

不管怎么说，Rey还是暂时接受了“现实”。她走向“Kylo”身后的第一间教室，打算先看看所谓的练习题到底是什么样子，同时再找找有没有其他的什么线索。练习册就放在讲台上，十分显眼。少女走上前去，发现它只是看起来像一本册子，翻开后其实是一块电子答题版。题目只有三道，并且都是极为简单的运算题，“8+0”“6-3”之类的。Rey几秒钟就填完了答案，显示在电子屏左下角的“Kylo”的全息头像也一直是一副满意的表情，并在她每答完一题后都会温声夸赞。女孩翻了一个白眼，这种题目，做完七套不是分分钟的事情吗？可惜，她因为自己的这一记白眼而并未注意到，男人的笑容逐渐染上晦暗和期待。

 

第二间教室就在对面，Rey迈着轻松的步伐走了进去，拿起新的一块答题版。题目还是这么弱智……嗯？不对，这第三题是什么？题目都是乱码，读题的声音也被尖锐的杂音完全覆盖，这要她怎么作答？少女慌乱地看向“Kylo”，告诉他答题版出了故障，却没有得到任何与之相关的答复，除了他眼中越来越明显的疯狂和渴望。“继续，不要怕，”他的语气倒还没有特别明显的变化，“相信自己，你一定会得到一个’正确的结果’。”

 

总觉得……哪里有问题……算了，要不然蒙一个吧，错一道题应该也不会怎么样吧，他只说了要我做完……不断自我安慰着的女孩最终在第三个答题框填下了“42”——她真的是随便想的。

 

果然，屏幕上出现了红色的叉号，机器也发出一声警示音。Rey又看向“Kylo”，即使隔着不太稳定的全息投影，她还是能看出，他此刻的微笑已然完全病态。“你，答错了。看来，你并不是一个好学生啊……如果是坏学生，那就要被狠狠地惩罚了。”男人完全不顾她的辩解——“这是机器的问题”“这不是我的错”，只是自顾自地将手上的教鞭挥舞地咻咻作响，然后跟着它打在自己手掌上的节奏一字一顿地说道，“乖乖接受惩罚吧。不要妄想逃跑，我能听得见你每一个开关门的声音……注意，我说的是——’每一个’。”

 

看着全息影像被单方面关闭，少女还来不及抱怨他的强词夺理，就听见了正一步步逼近自己的教鞭声。“Kylo”将频率控制地很慢，却每一下都砸在了她的心坎上。Rey承认，自己现在有点腿软，但她不会就这样坐以待毙，她要主动逃……不对，不！这个教室怎么没有窗户？好像上一个教室也没有……似乎，除了大门那里，自己就没再见过窗户了，一扇都没有……好吧，她现在几乎完全确定了，这就是一个陷阱。

 

那就只能从大门逃了……希望还来得及。

 

Rey强忍住身体的颤抖，用最快的速度从讲台小跑到了教室门口。不过，在打开门的一瞬间，她就绝望得差点跌坐在地上——“Kylo”正笑吟吟地站在门口，与她挨得非常近；他手上的教鞭则像是终于找到了猎物，敲打得更加响亮了。

 

“真可怜……可惜犯错了就一定要受罚，”他走进教室，并顺手锁了门，然后不紧不慢地用自己的身体逼迫着少女向讲台后退，“但也别太害怕，老师也同时会给你一些甜头的。”

 

“我才不会相信你的鬼话！”Rey已经背靠着讲桌的边缘了，她仰起头瞪着这个差不多要压在自己身上的男人，“你用这个教鞭抽我，我只会得到疼痛！你果然不是Kylo，他不可能打我……”

 

”嘘……““这个Kylo”并没有因为她的话语而恼怒，他只是随手将手上的教鞭扔到远处，然后轻柔地将女孩抱起，放到了讲台上。接着，他又一手按着的Rey胸口，将她缓缓地推倒，并死死按住，以便自己可以居高临下地欣赏——欣赏她的疑惑慢慢转为惊恐。“让老师来纠正你几点：首先，老师要用的是自己的’教鞭’；其次，你并不会被’抽’；最后，也是最重要的，你不光不会疼，还会舒服得抑制不住呻吟，甚至向我不断地索求，一会儿哭着说自己受不了，一会儿又喘息着让我不要停……”

 

“滚开！”随着一声尖叫，少女也同时睁开了双眼。她大口地呼吸着令她安心的气息，而正紧抱着她的男人也抬起头关切地看向她。

 

“Rey，别害怕，只是一场梦……”他还没说完，就被抱了一个满怀。

 

女孩的双手绕过Kylo的脖颈，抚摸着他厚实而柔软的头发，然后长长地舒了一口气。

 

 

 


End file.
